Ich werde mein Leben lang üben, dich so zu lieben
by very.loud
Summary: ViB. Rokkos und Lisas Polterabend. Prefinale geschrieben.


**Disclaimer: **Rokko, Lisa, David und Co. gehören nicht mir, sondern Sat 1 (vermutlich). Ich hab sie mir nur ausgeliehen, weil sie mir so sehr ans Herz gewachsen sind :)

**Ich werde mein Leben lang üben, dich so zu lieben, wie ich dich lieben will, wenn du gehst**

Als Rokko sah, wie glücklich Lisa zu David hinauf sah und wie verliebt der wiederum Lisa ansah, als er für sie sang, da zog sich Rokkos Magen zusammen. Und auf einmal war es wieder da: das Gefühl der Angst - die Angst, Lisa doch noch an David zu verlieren. Rokkos Blick senkte sich und er sah auf seine Schuhe und bekam nicht mehr viel von David Seidels Auftritt mit.

Rokko dachte an die vergangenen acht Monate zurück... wie er Lisa bei Kerima begegnet war und sie ihn für einen Bewerber auf eine Assistentenstelle gehalten hatte. Wie sie ihn erst voller Hoffnung angesehen hatte, als es darum ging, das Parfüm zu vermarkten und wie sie dann schon bald all seine Ideen für zu teure Hirngespinste gehalten hatte. Es hatte ihn einiges gekostet, Lisa endlich zu verstehen, endlich zu wissen, was Frau Plenske für gut befand, um damit Werbung zu machen und was für sie "too much" war. Und es hatte ihm gleichzeitig auch viel Freude bereitet, Lisa aus ihrem Versteck zu holen, sie dazu anzustiften etwas ungewöhnliches zu tun.

Sie hatte ihm immer wieder Rätsel aufgegeben. So herzlich wie sie war, so begeisterungsfähig, so sehr verkroch sie sich wie eine Schnecke immer wieder schnell in ihrem Haus, wenn sie auf unbekanntes Terrain stieß. Wie sie verschämt von ihm weggerutscht war, als sie beide auf ihrem Bett gesessen hatten, weil sie Scheu davor gehabt hatte, was auf einen Kuss hätte folgen können. Und Rokko hatte sie nur noch mehr dafür geliebt. Hatte sie nur auf die Stirn geküsst und ihr versichert, dass er sie nie zu etwas drängen würde, wozu sie noch nicht vollkommen bereit war. Das gleiche Spielchen hatte sich dann auch in ihrem zweiten Beziehungsanlauf ereignet. Und auch wenn er sich diesmal nur noch schwerer beherrschen konnte, zumal sie die ganze Nacht neben ihm gelegen hatte und sich fest an ihn gekuschelt und ihren Arm über ihn gelegt hatte, so hatte er wieder alle Zeit der Welt gelassen. Er liebte Lisa Plenske. Und er würde sie vor allem beschützen, was da kommen möge.

_"Eher würde ich mir das Herz rausreißen, als deines zu brechen..." _

Das hatte er ihr geschworen, als sie sich wegen David von ihm getrennt hatte. An diesem Tag war sein Herz in tausend winzige Teile zersprungen. Dennoch war er kurz darauf wieder für sie da gewesen. Seine Beständigkeit hatte sich ausgezahlt. David hatte Lisa wieder frei gegeben und Lisa war zu Rokko zurück gekommen. Und nun standen sie hier auf ihrem eigenen Polterabend und wollten morgen heiraten. An dem Tag, als sie eingewilligt hatte, seine Frau zu werden, war ihm sein Herz übergelaufen vor Glück. Und er schwor sich, alles zu tun, um sie glücklich zu machen.

Vielleicht musste er sie nun so kurz vor ihrer Hochzeit frei geben, um sie wirklich glücklich werden zu lassen. Allein bei dem Gedanken daran, wurde ihm schwarz vor Augen. Rokko hatte sich schon ein idyllisches Familienleben mit Lisa an seiner Seite ausgemalt. Er wollte Kinder mit ihr und mit ihr alt werden. Alt und grau würden sie dann auf der Terasse ihres Hauses sitzen und ihren Enkeln beim Spielen zusehen. Verzweifelt biss er sich auf die Lippe - so fest, dass er kurz darauf den Kupfergeschmack von Blut in seinem Mund spürte.

Als nächstes spürte er, wie Lisa sich von ihm entfernte und nur aus dem Augenwinkel konnte er sehen, dass sie auf David zulief und ihm um den Hals fiel. Jetzt war es wohl an der Zeit zu gehen. Er würde sie wieder hergeben und Lisa könnte schon morgen David heiraten. Langsam blickte Rokko ein letztes Mal auf Lisa und drehte sie dann um. Ohne auch nur einen Gedanken an sein Jackett zu verschwenden lief er langsam hinunter zur Havel. Im Hintergrund konnte er noch das fröhliche Lachen der Gäste hören und die beschwingte Musik, zu der sie tanzten. Plötzlich vernahm er auch schnelle Schritte im Gras hinter sich und wollte sich gerade umdrehen, als sich auch schon zwei Arme um seine Hüften schlossen.

"Mein Schatz, wo willst du denn hin?", fragte ihn eine fröhliche Stimme.

Lisa. Rokko blieb prompt stehen und bewegte sich kein bisschen. Er versuchte etwas zu sagen, doch bekam er nichts heraus.

"Rokko?"

Lisa klang nun etwas besorgt und drückte ihn fester an sich. Aber Rokko konnte noch immer nichts sagen. Der Kloß in seinem Hals wurde größer und größer. Am liebsten hätte er sie fest in seine Arme geschlossen und sie auf der Stelle geküsst. Aber Rokko wollte nicht, dass sie nur bei ihm blieb, weil sie so kurz vor der Hochzeit standen.

"Rokko..." Lisas Stimme brach und sie musste erneut ansetzen. "Rokko... hast du es dir anders überlegt? Willst du mich doch nicht mehr heiraten?"

Lisa hörte sich in diesem Moment so unendlich zerbrechlich an, dass er es nicht mehr aushielt und sich umdrehte. Seine Arme schlangen sich um ihre Taille und er küsste sie sanft auf die Stirn. Als Lisa zu ihm aufsah, endeckte sie, dass Tränen in seinen Augen standen.

"Lisa, ich..." ihm fiel es unendlich schwer, weiterzureden, doch er zwang sich dazu. Lieber alles schnell hinter sich bringen. "Ich liebe dich. Jeden Tag wird meine Liebe für dich größer und größer." Lisa lächelte und wischte sich die Tränen aus ihrem Gesicht. "Aber wenn du mir jetzt sagst, dass du... dass du mich morgen lieber nicht heiraten möchtest... dann..."

Lisas Augen weiteten sich und sie begann zu zittern. Dicke Tränen liefen ihr die Wangen herunter, aber ihre Lippen bogen sich zu einem Lächeln. Rokko deutete das als Zeichen der Dankbarkeit dafür, dass er sie gehen ließ, um mit David glücklich zu werden. Er wollte sie loslassen, doch Lisa klammerte sich fester an ihn. Dann stellte sie sich auf ihre Zehenspitzen und zog mit einer Hand Rokkos Gesicht näher an das ihre und hauchte zunächste einen Kuss auf seine Lippen.

"Rokko... ich liebe dich. Ich liebe dich so sehr. Und nein, ich will dich nicht verlassen. Schon gar nicht für David. Ich will dich morgen heiraten. Und dann... dann will ich viele Kinder mit dir haben." Hier wurde sie rot, aber ihr Lachen wurde auch breiter. "Und ich will alt und grau mit dir werden. Und jedes Jahr zum Hochzeitstag eine große Eisbombe mit dir essen."

Jetzt lachte auch Rokko endlich wieder. So viel Ballast fiel in diesem Moment von seinen Schultern.

"Ich will übermorgen als Frau Lisa Kowalski an deiner Seite aufwachen und einen Guten Morgen-Kuss von dir bekommen."

Rokko, der den Atem angehalten hatte, ließ die Luft nun zitternd heraus. Er zog Lisa noch näher an sich heran und ließ seine Lippen mit ihren verschmelzen. Der Kuss dauerte nur kurz und als er vorbei war, lehnte Rokko seine Stirn an Lisas.

"Lisa, es tut mir leid, dass ich auch nur kurz an deiner Liebe gezweifelt habe.. "

"Sshhh, ist ja gut. Ich kann's dir ja nicht verübeln... Wenn ich die Zeit zurückdrehen könnte, dann..."

Aber weiter kam sie nicht, denn Rokko hatte ihre Lippen wieder mit einem innigen Kuss verschlossen. Er brauchte den Rest nicht mehr zu hören. Er wollte Lisa nur noch zeigen, wie sehr er sie liebte.

Erst nach einer ganzen Weile lösten sie sich von einander. Rokko nahm Lisas Hand und verschränkte seine Finger mit ihren. So gingen sie zurück zu ihrem Polterabend, auf dem die ersten schon begonnen hatten, nach ihnen zu suchen, auf dem aber auch David mit einem Zwinkern in die Runde darauf aufmerksam gemacht hatte, dass das zukünftige Brautpaar ja auch mal ein wenig Zeit für sich bräuchte, "wenn ihr wisst, was ich meine."

ENDE


End file.
